Delicatessen
by Wynn.91
Summary: Dejarse caer en la tentación es tan difícil como resistirse, pero mucho más divertido y doloroso. Aunque no tanto como jugar con él. Al menos eso piensa Bella. Tabla Básica30vicios
1. Equvocación

Es la primera historia que publico...no la que escribo. Vergüenza, supongo.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío (más quisiera...).

Título Equivocación

Reto: #24

La acorrala contra la pared besándola con furia. Sus manos en la cintura, pegándola más a él. Desciende marcando el cuello a su paso. Acaricia, aprieta, lame, besa y hace daño. Quiere hacerlo. Quiere que se sienta igual de humillada que él cuando se descubre a sí mismo siguiéndo el balanceo de sus caderas, admirando la curva de su cuello. Sube la mano por el muslo y más allá de la falda, haciéndola gemir. La empuja contra la mesa del aula vacía. No sabe como han llegado ahí, y no le importa mientras la tenga en esa posición, debajo de él. Humillarla, eso pretende cuando se hunde dentro de ella, porque sabe que es intocable, y que lo que están haciendo no tiene perdón. La respiración de ella agitada, le falta el airey Sirius no hace nada por ayudar. Vuelve a besar sus labios ahogando sus gemidos, y de paso a ella¿por qué no? Y todo termina como empezó, con furia. Alza la vista a la cara de ella; quiere ver sus mejillas ruborizadas de furia y humillación. Y se da cuenta de su error. No es Bellatrix, es ella, otra vez.

_Cortito, pero intenso, al menos eso pretendía. Espero que os haya gustado.Habrá más, espero..._

_Nos leemos._

_Wynn_


	2. Juego Peligroso

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío.

**Título: Juego Peligroso**

Reto: #5 Locura

Nota los labios de él atrapando los suyos, su lengua exigiendo la entrada. Se agarra a su camisa intentando no volver a caer, apartarlo de ella, pero lo único que hace es abrir los labios y permitirle la entrada, permitirse caer. Su piel se eriza cuando él pasa, marcándola, haciéndola suya. De forma violenta impulsiva. Gime, odia hacerlo, pero no puede evitarlo, no con él. Siempre pierde el control y acaba participando en un juego tan violento como humillante, por lo menos para ella. La madera de la mesa es áspera y le araña la espalda, pero no lo nota. No cuando lo siente dentro de ella una y otra vez, con fuerza. No cuando se está ahogando en sus labios y al mismo tiempo está tocando el cielo. Los ojos grises la inspeccionan y siente la decepción en ellos.

Al fin y al cabo no era a ella a quién buscaba, a quién tocaba, pero siempre acaba con ella. Y Mary sabe porque es, al fin y al cabo ambas se parecen. No habla de coincidencia de aspecto, casa, o nombre, no. Ella sabe que ambas están locas, aunque sus locuras no se parezcan.

Por que Black está loca de poder y ella loca de amor roto.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Review please._

_Wynn_


	3. El Poder Del Placer

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío .

Título: El Poder Del Placer

Reto: #10 Provocación

Si hay algo que le guste más que el poder es provocar. Adora provocar, y más si el provocado es el traidor de su primo. Porque en él se confunden ambas cosas.

Lo observa todas las mañanas para escoger con que lo provocará, como lo sacará hoy de sus casillas. Le gusta imaginárselo maldiciéndola entre dientes por la noche, porque sabe que lo hace, como también sabe que cada vez que ella lo provoca, acortando su falda, acercándose más de lo correcto a él, se desahoga en otra. Pues todavía no se atreve con ella, y por eso Bella lo provoca. Y espera. Por el simple placer de saber que tiene poder sobre é, y de paso...¿qué tiene de malo buscar otros placeres?

_Espero que os guste._


	4. Válvula De Escape

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

Título Válvula De Escape

Reto: #6

Odia hacerlo, pero son sus ojos los que viajan incnscientes hacia el grupo de Slyherins que se ven tras la ventana. Se está besando con Lestrange¡joder! El deseo le invade y la idea de que lo que está pensando no está bien¡joder es su prima!, le pone aún más cachondo.

-¿Padfoot?- gira la cabeza. Sus amigos lo miran espectantes¿que coño le habían preguntado? No lo sabe, y la verdad ahora mismo no le importa, no con sus hormonas trabajando.

-Tengo que irme.- gruñe. Se encamina a la puerta con prisas, tiene que encontrarla, y sabe donde.

Ignorando a Madame Pince continúa su camino hacia el fondo de la biblioteca. ¿Y ahora dónde cojones está? Gira la cabeza a ambos lados¿tiene que jugar al puto escondite justo ahora? Al fin la encuentra, al fondo del pasillo, buscando un libro. Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Se acreca por la espalda, con prisas, y le muerde el cuello. Ella ahoga una exclamación. Pasa por alto que ella tiembla y se centra en la imagen de su prima. El pelo castaño da paso a una cascada negra y el uniforme se vuelve color serpiente. Puede ignorar las diferencias, pero no puede evitar parar un segundo al toparse con la mirada de ella. También es gris pero transmite más que la de su prima. Miedo, tristeza humillación, todo opacado por el deseo. Y no se lo piensa más, al fin y al cabo ella también lo desea, aunque no sea de esta forma. Yél sabe que cuando vuelva con sus amigos se odiará por haber vuelto a hacerlo. Pero lo necesita, necesita esta válvula de escape.

_Espero que lo disfrutéis._


	5. Adaptarse

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío .

Título: Adaptarse

Reto: #3

Sin miradas, sin susurros, sin sonrisas. Sin amor, sin sentimientos. Solo pasión, solo un cuerpo. Solamente el placer.

El no quiere más, no necesita más. Por lo menos no de ti. Y tú estás dispuesta a dárselo una y otra vez, rompiéendote poco a poco.

No hay condiciones, ni tiempo, ni fin. Tú siempre estás ahí y el siempre vuelve.

Confuso, sucio, traidor, arrepentido. No te mira cuando os vestís, no existes fuera de eso momentos robados al tiempo y a la cordura.

Enamorada, entregada, rota. A tu alrrededor todo cambia, tú cambias. Él es tu única constante, en este juego que llamamos vida.

Y hay que callar, no se habla, solo se disfruta. Esa es la regla para no perderlo, para no dejar de jugar. Porque al fin y al cabo sólo es un juego, y como todos tiene reglas.

_Bueno...este no me quedó como esperaba. Es desde la perpectiva de Mary, el próximo desde la de Bella, tengo tres en mente para ella:_

_Sangre _

_Conejo_

_Oscuridad_

_¿Qué decís?_


	6. Miedo

_**Disclaimer**____ Nada de lo que reconozcan es __mío ._

_Título: __Miedos_

_Reto: #27_

Tiene miedo. Pese a ser Gryffindor. Pese a ser un Black. Sirius siempre ha tenido miedo, pero siempre se lo ha guardado.

Teme a su apellido y a todo lo que este conlleva. Parecerse a ellos después de haber luchado durante toda su vida contra ello.

Le asusta el futuro y perder la única familia que ha tenido. Los Merodeadores. Y Lily, que ya forma parte del grupo como ya formaba parte de su hermano desde hacía tiempo.

Su prima siempre le ha hecho temblar. Pero ahora estos temblores se confunden.

Pero lo que más teme Sirius es la soledad. Le tiene pánico a acabar solo. Por eso duerme todas las noches acompañado.

--------------------------------

_No me acaba de convencer…sobre todo el final. En fin._


	7. Lo siento

_Disclaimer__: Nada de lo que reconozcan es __mío ._

_Título: __Lo siento_

_Reto: #25_

Enterró el rostro entre las almohadas, desesperada. Aún oía el susurro de su nombre saliendo de sus labios, ansiosos por que abriera la puerta, deseoso de explicarse.

Luchó contra las lágrimas, una vez más inútilmente. La imagen la golpeaba una y otra vez, sin tregua. Y no es que no lo supiera, no es que lo ignorara, pero lo pasaba por alto. Él volvía una y otra vez, acudía a ella de forma enfermiza, usándola. Se dejaba, cada vez que él venía con la lujuria pintada en los ojos, se dejaba. La subía al cielo para luego hundirla en el más desolador de los infiernos. Cuando la dejaba, cuando susurraba el nombre de la otra, cuando no la miraba por temor a verla.

-Mary abre,…por favor- él no suplicaba, él exigía. Pero por una vez ella mandaba. Se levantó como una autómata, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía y abrió.

Aristocrático, alto, imponente, se alzaba como siempre, como si el mundo fuera suyo, como si ella fuera suya. Y quiso que por una vez el orgullo que caracterizaba a su casa apareciera, dejando de sentirse pequeña, de sentirse usada.

Los ojos grises, siempre sonrientes, recorrieron con gesto serio el rostro de ella, recogiendo los signos del llanto reciente. Levantó la mano acercándola a la mejilla de Mary que retrocedió asustada, con la súplica en los ojos brillantes.

-Lo siento- bajó la mano lentamente y no dijo más. Mary lo miró a los ojos esperando algo más, una explicación, un "tú no significaste nada", incluso un "no es lo que parece".

Pero él no dijo nada, se quedó estático, esperando su reacción. La cachetada resonó en la habitación vacía.

-¿Qué sientes exactamente, Black?- escupiendo el apellido como si quemara no le dio tiempo a replicar.-¿No tenerla a ella¿Tener que conformarte conmigo?

-No…yo no…

-¿Tú qué¿No querías hacerlo¿No querías besarla¿O no querías besarme a mí?-golpeaba y empujaba el pecho de él con cada frase, con cada acusación.- ¿No querías que me sintiera usada?

-Dime Black¿Cómo llamas tú a volver junto a mí una y otra vez, cada vez que ella te calentaba? Porque yo lo llamo usarme y a mí, puta- bajaba la voz comenzando los sollozos otra vez, pero apartó la cara cuando él intentó limpiarle las lágrimas.

Soltó las muñecas de la joven y dejó caer los brazos, derrotado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo imitando el gesto nervioso de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento- y ella sollozó más fuerte cuando lo oyó, porque este sí que era sincero y ella acababa de prometerse que este sería su final.


	8. Artista

_**Disclaimer**____ Nada de lo que reconozcan es __mío ._

_Título: Artista_

_Reto: #28_

Sirius tiene manos de artista, siempre lo ha sabido. Porque Sirius es un artista haga lo que haga. Y siu mejor obra es él mismo.

Porque todo lo que hace le sale del alma, del corazón, aquél que guarda celosamente. Pues lo tiene roto, como su alma. Pero ha crecido con él así y ahora no sabe, o no quiere, cambiarlo. Cambiarse. Porque se adora, como un artista orgulloso de su obra. Es una escultura de dios griego, es poesía, una explosión de color sobre un lienzo, el mundo mismo.

Sirius ha escogido su papel en la vida. Ha decidido representar a don Juan, sin doña Inés. Es director, es actor y músico. Porque todas las noches toca un instrumento distinto, haciendo que suene mejor que nunca con solo deslizar sus manos. Adora escucharlas gemir su nombre, adora su propia música.


	9. Traidor

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

_ No, no soy rubia, ni rica._

_**Reto**__: #21 Sangre_

_Muchas gracias a los reviews de Joanne Distte_.

_**Título: **__Traidor_

Los Black han sido educados por y para la sangre. Dividen a la gente según ella, asegurándose que la suya quede siempre por encima. Puros e impuros. Ellos puros desde generaciones, poderosos, ricos, aristocráticos, elegantes, letales, serpientes. Preservarse puros, construir alianzas. Bella lo sabe. Y seguirá estás enseñanzas hasta la muerte, su muerte o la de otros, si es necesario.

Pero Sirius no lo sabe, o no quiere saberlo. Y por eso Bella no lo soporta. Puede pasar por alto que sea un maldito Gryffindor, amigo de un defensor de los impuros, ya que al fin y al cabo es sangre pura como ellos. Pero no puede ignorar que salga en defensa de los sangre sucia, de la pelirroja prefecta de la casa de los leones.

Lo hace por su bien, porque si Sirius no consigue comprender las ventajas de poseer sangre Black, ella va a hacérselas ver.

Lo provoca, insultando y metiéndose con unos pequeños sangre sucia. Sirius cae y acude. Solos, están solos y Bella sabe que ella tiene el poder, porque Sirius hace días que no ha ido a ver a su válvula de escape.

-¿Jugando a ser el héroe, primito? ¿O escapando de lo que en realidad eres? Un Black.

Sabe que ha dado de lleno en la herida. Su primo reacciona como un león enjaulado y ataca. Su espalda golpea con fuerza la pared del pasillo desierto, dejándola sin respiración. Lo siente cerca, con la respiración alterada. Por el miedo, por la excitación ya evidente. Y ella solo puede sonreír. Se arquea el cuerpo haciendo que sus caderas choquen. Sirius ahoga un gemido.

Desliza la mano derecha por el pecho de su primo alcanzando su objetivo. La introduce en los pantalones del uniforme, jugando. Pero Sirius es un Black, Gryffindor y es un adolescente excitado. Ahora es Bella la que ahoga una exclamación cuando su primo se pega a ella y le muerde los labios. Siente las manos del moreno jugando en su cuerpo, con prisas y sin ningún tipo de consideración. La temperatura asciende a medida que él lame su cuello descendiendo hasta la clavícula y dibujándola con su lengua, haciendo que ella jadee en su oído.

-No puedes huir. Por más que lo intentes eres uno de los nuestros. Porque la sangre siempre llama a la sangre…primo.

Sirius se separa de golpe de ella. Despeinado, con todo el uniforme revuelto y los labios rojos. Clava sus ojos grises en su prima. Gris contra gris, hielo contra fuego. Y se da la vuelta, sin decir nada, alejándose por el pasillo. Pero Bella sonríe, porque esta vez, como tantas otras ha ganado ella.

Él es su sangre y antes que traidor lo prefiere muerto.

* * *

Esèro que os haya gustado.

Reviews de cualquier tipo serán bien recibidos.


	10. Equilibrio

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío._

_**Reto:**__ #22 Triángulo_

_**Título: **__Equilibrio._

En su casa eran tres hermanos, ella era la mayor. Se había mudado tres veces por culpa de su magia incontrolada. Sus padres llevan desaparecidos tres semanas, y no dan señales de vida. Ha tenido tres novios, y hace tres días que había roto con el último. Lleva tres años detrás de Sirius Black, y tres meses sin dormir.

El tres nunca había sido su número de la suerte, pero había marcado su vida. Y ahora más que nunca comprende hasta que punto.

Son tres, como las puntas de un triángulo, en esta relación. Son un triángulo, que se sostiene en precario equilibrio sobre su miembro más débil. Ella. Y no es, ni de lejos, un triángulo equilátero.

De ella a Sirius hay un abismo que no consigue, y sabe el porqué, superar. Mientras que Bellatrix y ella son lejanas, y ella se siente como una estrella opacada por el brillo del sol. Pero a la vez son tan parecidas que se asusta. Porque, aunque hay veces, cuando Sirius la mira, que desearía ser ella, le da miedo. Miedo que pese a los tres años que las separan, acabe como ella.

Tres. Son las horas que pasaron desde que lo sabe. Ya no son tres. Ahora serán cuatro.

* * *

Para Joanne Distte, aunque no me acaba de convencer...


	11. Sabana

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío._

_**Reto:**__ #16 Insecto_

_**Título:**__ Sabana_

Los leones dominan la sabana, son los reyes. Están en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Eso es lo que aprendió viendo los documentales con su padre, cuando no levantaba más de un palmo del suelo, y aún así ya había decidido que ella sería una leona. Dueña y señora de su mundo.

Lo que no explicaban en ningún documental era que hacían las leonas cuando el mundo estaba al revés. Cuando eran las serpientes, las rastreras serpientes las que se elevaban orgullosas por encima de las leonas. Cuando la cima del triángulo que representaba la sabana estaba ocupada por una víbora.

**Las serpientes de sangre fría, menos que un insecto.**

¿Cómo se supone que defiendes tu territorio, tu familia, lo que es tuyo por derecho de algo que no alcanzas a ver?

**Ella era la leona, la orgullosa y fiera leona. **

Pero la escurridiza y astuta serpiente se arrastraba, moviendo los hilos, ahogándola poco a poco. Con ayuda del león. Traicionada por su propio rey, al que ellas sentaron en el trono. Aristocrático, altivo, valiente, entregado. Pero había, _habían_, olvidado que era oscuro_, Black_, y que la sangre no se hace, se nace con ella.

**Moribunda y derrotada por el veneno de la serpiente.**

**Rematada por su león.**

_Espero que os guste, es el resultado de haber visto el rey león por millonésima vez con tus primos y hermanos (como excusa son perfectos)y escribir con la banda sonora del mismo de fondo. _

_Reviews?_


	12. Inocencia

Disclaimer: Si fueran míos Bella no habría matado a Sirius, no al menos hasta haber jugado con él

_**Disclaimer:**__ Si fueran míos Bella no habría matado a Sirius, no al menos hasta haber jugado con él. _

_**Reto:**__ #12 Espinas_

_**Título:**__ Inocencia_

_Gracias, mil gracias a Joanne por bettearme. Por supuesto para ella._

No es de las que decora su habitación con flores, por muy bonitas que sean. Nunca ha dejado que nadie la exhiba como un trofeo. Ni ha permitido que otro tome el mando aunque sea durante un rato.

Claro que esta noche no es como las demás, ni de lejos. La han prometido. Con Lestrange. No es que le disguste. Es todo lo que ella soñaría de su futuro marido, sangre pura, inteligente, callado, con aspiraciones. Su tía llama a la puerta, la están esperando. Se mira una vez más en el espejo y sale.

Hace mucho que no lo ve. Dos años para ser exactos, los mismos que hacen desde que él se marchó a Dumstrang de intercambio. Baja las escaleras despacio, la mano enguantada deslizándose por la barandilla, la cabeza erguida, el pelo oscuro suelto cayéndole en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda, mirada altiva. Porque es una señorita, una Black, y está orgullosa de serlo.

Al final de la escalera la espera su primo. El heredero de los Black. Sirius. Levanta la mirada como todos los presentes cuando Kreacher anuncia la llegada de _la señorita Black_. Nota la mirada de todos puesta en ella, evaluándola. Se alza vanidosa al lado de su primo. Lo mira a los ojos. El gris Black oscurecido. Y Bella sabe porqué. Lo descubrió hace tan solo una semana.

La tos de su tía Walburga despierta a Sirius, que le tiende el brazo para acompañarla al salón, como un buen anfitrión. Ambos se internan en la fiesta que ha vuelto a su cauce normal. Saludan a primos lejanos, a ricos herederos, a amigos de la familia. Sonríen. Pero la sonrisa de Sirius es tensa. Y no sólo porque el aire huela a magia oscura, _que apesta_, ni porque se esté aburriendo. Es ella. _Su prima_. Bella. Nota sus curvas a través del vestido y de su túnica, y eso le provoca cosas que no debería. Y Bella lo sabe. Lo sabe cuando se inclina demasiado, dejando ver su escote al coger una copa; cuando se pega demasiado a él para dejar sitio a los invitados; y, sobre todo, cuando roza con su pierna semidesnuda el miembro de él durante el primer baile.

Sirius huye, tiene sólo _catorce _años y no sabe qué le pasa con su prima, aunque lo intuye. Bella lo ve irse satisfecha, ella tampoco entiende porque insiste en hacerle eso a su primo, sólo sabe que le gusta. Y los Black son orgullosos, ambiciosos, poderosos, luchadores y hedonistas. _Muy hedonistas._

La llevan junto a su prometido. Imponente, ancho de hombros, caderas estrechas, musculoso. Tiene el pelo largo hasta los hombros, recogido en una coleta baja. _Oscuro._ Todo en él lo es. Desde las cejas pobladas hasta el asomo de barba que delinea su mandíbula. Un hombre, y ella es solo una niña a su lado. _Diecisiete. Quince_. Tiene que levantar la vista para poder verle los ojos. Negros.

Se han quedado solos en uno de los salones de los Black. No se han dicho nada. Y Bella se siente incómodamente complacida. Rodolphus la mira, como si atravesase la tela y pudiese verla. Desnuda. Alza la cabeza y echa los hombros hacia atrás, sin bajar la mirada. Rodolphus lanza una carcajada profunda, haciéndola dudar. Herida en su vanidad se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Quieta.

Es una orden seca, no tendría por qué obedecerla. Es una Black, ella no obedece, ella ordena. Y aun así se para. La voz de él es vibrante, profunda, acostumbrada a mandar. Le ha puesto los pelos de punta, y no precisamente de miedo.

Nota como Rodolphus se acerca. Una mano grande, áspera, rodea su muñeca y tira. Choca contra él. Su mirada a la altura del mentón. Huele a hombre, a poder, a magia negra**.** Le obliga a levantar la cabeza. Y la besa. Sin sutilezas, sin pedir permiso. Le muerde el labio inferior e invade su boca cuando ella deja escapar un gemido. La domina.

Pero Bella vuelve en sí y levanta los brazos enredándolos en su pelo. Muerde, lame, succiona. No tiene mucha experiencia, pero es Bellatrix Black, y es lujuria y sensualidad en estado puro. Rodolphus la pega más a él mientras introduce una mano por el pliegue del vestido. Recorre el muslo de la chica que ya levanta la pierna ansiosa. Llega a las bragas de seda, especiales para la ocasión, pero no se detiene. Introduce dos dedos en ella mientras le besa el cuello. Bella gime, no está siendo delicado. Nota la erección de él contra su muslo. No sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que actúa por instinto. Mete la mano por dentro del pantalón y recorre con un dedo el miembro duro. La respiración de Rodolphus se agita y le hace cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja. La mano fina de Bella rodea el pene duro del moreno y comienza a moverse al ritmo que él le marca al guiarla. Lo nota ponerse tenso, se corre bajo su mano y ella se siente poderosa. Pero todo se nubla cuando se corre ella también y su gemido queda ahogado en los labios de Lestrange.

Se separan y Bella no lo mira mientras se colocan la ropa. Quiere irse, porque aunque se siente bien sabe que lo que ha hecho no está bien, no es de señorita.

-Bellatrix…-susurra con voz ronca Rodolphus antes de besarla con fuerza.- Lestrange.

Bella se toca los labios hinchados mientras mira la puerta por la que se ha ido su futuro marido_. No, no es de señoritas, pero es de Black_. Piensa mientras arruga la flor con espinas que le ha regalado su primo, Sirius, para ganársela.


End file.
